Darkness' Defeat
This is where Darkness the Fox's evil deeds finally come to an end. Characters Heroes Team Ice, Team Physics Light the Fox/Liquid Villains Darkness the Fox Kaylania the Fox Chapter 1-They've Been Fooled In the black hole... Darkness: They are so stupid. All this time I've been charging up enough dark power to destroy their planet. Over the numerous times I've been defeated by that stupid blue RAT, I've been charging my dark energy, and I am finally complete and ready. I will destroy that world. Kaylania: Why haven't you needed my help in your later plans? Darkness: I was worried about your well being. You died so harshly last time. Kaylania: Uh huh. Al Kehain: (sighs) Darkness: Pa, what is it? Al Kehain: You'll find out soon enough, my young one. Darkness: She'll defeat me? No way! Kaylania here is supplying me the dark energy! There's no way to win! Al Kehain: (Thoughts) He's supplying ME, the dark energy, because he is me. (Voice) Okay, but, be careful. Darkness: Suuure, I will! Then he flew out. Darkness: Me and my new form. I'll use those metal blasts and destroy that planet from all sides! Last time I was foiled by that trio and Light, but, I wasn't strng enough then! I'll make them so strong, it'll overload radars! Then they won't be able to track them, and I'll destroy the planet! All the while, I'm getting stronger, ready for a giant attack of my minions, the dark creatures, and everything. Except Dark Gaia, but I'm sure that pet will understand. He can sleep while I destroy he planet! Then I can grab him again! Then he starts preparing the metal blasts. Darkness: Nothing will stop me now! (laughs) Finally! After billions of years, I'll finally do it! I'll finally destroy the planet! Chapter 2-Crystal Finding Out In the Blue Ridge Zone, Crystal and Chocolate were relaxing, when they saw something black in the sky. Crystal: Woah! Look at that! Chocolate: It seems like it's crackling! Crystal: Let's tell the others! Chocolate: Right. (Crystal's communicator beeps) Uh, your communicators beeping... Crystal: Yeah. (presses button) Yeah? Sophana: Crystal! Crystal: No time for chitty chatties right now, Sophana, I've got to- Sophana: No, everyone has seen it. We think it might be Darkness. We're heading to Team Physics right now, Snap could help us. Kayla: It's dangerous, so let's go. Ivy: Crystal, go to Team Physics' house, that's where we're going. Lightningbolt and Spikeball are panicking in the background. Sophana: Don't worry about them. Go, we'll catch up. (hangs up) Crystal: Let's go. Chocolate: Right. Chapter 3-We Need Crystal Crystal and the gang then come into Team Physics. Snap: Just in time! There are huge blasts up there, and our senesors overloaded when we tried to measure how powerful it is. I think Darkness is planning his final move. Crystal: He was probably distracting us all along with those little tricks of his! You know, all those past attempts? Sheila: Yeah, now that I think about it, you're right, Crystal! Tornado: So, what can we do? Snap: I've detected Darkness up there! He's getting ready! Ivy: Will we win? Crystal: Sure. (holds out the Emeralds) Sophana: How'd you find them without us knowing? Crystal: Adventures of my own. Now, I'm gonna go teach him a lesson. Snap: Okay. Crystal, we need you. Sheila: Do it, girl! Chao: Chao chao chao!(Go go go!) Tornado: Go show him for the planet. Ivy: For your friends Lightningbolt and Spikeball: Plip plip plip(and your partners) Sophana, Chocolate and Kayla: And those closest to you. Crystal: Okay, I'll do it. (turns Super, then she flies up) Chapter 4-Battle With Darkness Then they meet, face to face again. Darkness: You are a fool, Crystal. In less than a few minutes, you will be down there, cryin', while I take over this world! (laughs hard) Crystal: Really? We'll just see about that. They battle, but then Crystal does get knocked down, after that she loses power of her form, and lands, with her head in the ground. Darkness: Now, to launch these! Light: Stop right there! Darkness: Oh nuts... Light: You'll pay for hurting my friends! Darkness: Whatever. They then have a fight. Halfway through... Light: Don't you get it? Stop the fighting, seriously, you have no idea of the pain you are causing. Darkness: They caused pain to me! So I'll get them back! Light: But we roamed the atmosphere, keeping the light and darkness in balance, but you put it out of balance, which must be put back together. Darkness: I don't want to be a slave! Light: It's much better than you think! Beside,s you won't be a slave- Darkness: I will! La Deelada(Light's mind): Come to me, little one... Al Kehain(Darkness' mind): You come to me. I need to tell you something. With Darkness... Darkness: What is it? Where is she? Al Kehain: She disappeared. Now I must tell you something. Darkness: Yeah? What is it? Al Kehain: You are a part of me. I am talking basically to myself. Darkness: What the?! You mean, I'm... you? With Light, the same scenario was happening. Darkness: So, what is to happen? Al Kehain: WE will have the final battle. Me and Deelada. You and Light will fuse back into our bodies, ready to fight again. Darkness: Okay. With Light... La Deelada: You must fuse with me, Light. You are me, basically. Light: Okay. I guess it's time... time, to end this. (Has flashbacks of her times with Crystal) Goodbye. Now, let's go. La Deelada: Okay. The gods then fuse with the foxes, and they get ready to fight. On Earth... Sophana: Crystal, are you okay? Crystal: Yeah. (looks out window) Woah! I think Light and Darkness are fighting! Sophana: Let's hope that peace will be restored. Crystal: Yeah. We can only hope. But up in space, the final battle between light and darkness, was beginning. Chapter 5-Why Darkness was Created in the First Place, and the END After a rough battle... La Deelada: Look, why do you hate that planet in the first place? Al Kehain: Because... because the planet, I hated having to work for it. La Deelada: Look. Please let things go back to the way they were before they started fighting. Please do it. Everyone'll appreciate it. After a while... Al Kehain: Okay. Then, the battle ended, and everything returned to peace. Light and Darkness were recreated, but were keeping the balance of light/darkness in order. Chip and Dark Gaia never knew who they were. Crystal and the others knew, but Light and Darkness never knew them, or each other before, even. Their memories were erased to the point before they started fighting. And the world was restored to peace. END Category:Story Category:Stories Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfic Category:Darkness/Light Arc